allen in shugo chara
by silverstarxdarkwing
Summary: Finding out that you have been turned into a 13yr old then seeing eggs in your bed then seeing you were tortured to death wasn't the best way to start a day now was it. rated T for mild violence thre will be a bro sis relationship with Allen and Amu.


Silver: I wanted to make this sooooooo bad so here yeah go charas do the declaimer! ps: Allen comes into the world soon after su hatches

charas: she doesn't own shugo chara or D grayman

''talking''

'thinking'

* * *

**Amu's pov**

While I was walking back from school, something caught my eye. A boy that looked my age with white hair, a strange outfit with gloves,and a red mark on his face, was lying on the ground unconscious. but what was worse was his condition.

I first wondered if he had a family or not but I picked him up and put him on my back anyways. I then started walking back home when I saw my charas wake up.

''Who is he?'' Ran asked looking at the boy then at me.''I don't know, I found him in an alleyway'' I saw my house up ahead,I walked to the door, and opened it.

''Amu'' my dad rushed to me''why do you have a boy in your arms!''. I backed away''dad, I found him in the alleyway and he was hurt, I wouldn't abandon someone like that!'' I looked towards my mom when she stared at the boy like she knew him '' Amu go take the boy to the guest room and get the first aid kit,then come back to me.''

I carried the boy up the stairs and brought him to the guest room,plopped him on the bed and put the covers on him

**Allen's pov**

I woke to seeing a girl with bubblegum pink hair and golden eyes, I also saw three small people next to her. The next thing i noticed was my body was smaller.(yes I know that Amu is 13 but they make the teens in the show short)

''Hello?'' I looked at the small people, apparently the girl saw me looking at them and widened her eyes''you can see them'' I tilted my head in confusion ''well yeah, it's not that hard to see''. she smiled''well most people cant see charas, which is what they are, and by the way my name is Hinamori Amu''.

The name Hinamori sounded familiar but I shrugged it off''My name is Allen, Allen walker, what's a chara?''

''A chara is your would be self these three are my charas Ran,Miki,and Su''. She turned towards the door''I have to go my mom wanted me and I'll bring the first aid kit'' I said OK as she walked out.

**Amu's pov**

I walked out of the room with my charas and walked towards my mom''what did you need mom'' my mom looked at me and she was serious.''Amu, that boy was his name Allen?'' I blinked, how did she know his name''Yes'' she closed her eyes and sighed''he came back''

My mom looked at the ceiling and softened her eyes''Allen's hair style is the same when he was young,but I wondered why he dyed it white, and what is that red tattoo on his face''. What did she mean? did she know Allen when he was younger? ''can you take me to him, Amu?'' I said sure and we walked up the stairs and went into the guest room.

**No one's pov  
**

Amu and Midori saw Allen looking at the ceiling, he noticed them and greeted them politely. Midori walked over to Allen and asked him to take off the glove on his left hand which he flinched and slowly took the glove off. Amu gasped at the sight of his arm, it looked like rotten flesh and he had a green cross on it.

Midori softened her eyes''you are him'' Allen gave her a confused look''what do you mean,do I know you from somewhere?''. Midori sighed''of course i should have expected you to not remember''. Allen gave her another confused look''Allen, when you were born you were meant to be an exorcist, now i know what you are thinking how I would know about exorcist''.

Allen gave her a shocked expression ''Allen,I never told anyone this even your father''she looked sad''when I was young I was transported to this world,I wouldn't have suspected that my child would be born the fate as an exorcist,and'' she turned to Amu ''Amu, Allen is your twin brother, I somehow saw the ark in front of me when you were a one year old and some Noah took you, I tried calling him until the ark was gone and sadly no one but me remembered your existence''.

in the room everything became silent until...

''And by the way why did you die your hair and put a tattoo on below and on top of your eye!'' Allen flinched when Midori said that.''when I was ten my adopted father died, I was sad and didn't know any better when the earl came'' Midori's eyes looked up in shock knowing where the story was going''I accepted his offer and Mana came back but as a akuma and cursed me with this eye that can see akuma souls I then killed him when my innocence activated,as for my hair I was so shocked with trauma my hair became white''.

Midori got up, walked out of the room, and came back with the first aid kit and attended to Allen's wounds.''I'm going to sign you up to Amu's school, I'll give you and Amu time to thing things through'' after saying that she left.

Allen and Amu looked at each other''So I guess we are twins'', Amu slowly nodded still confused of what the heck had just happened.


End file.
